Leonardo and Karai
by LeatherLeaf
Summary: This was inspired by and is a small gift of thanks to DarkUnderworld, who put the question in my mind... What if Karai was in love with Leo? So this is just a short story to satisfy my wonderings. I hope you enjoy. As always I welcome comments and reviews! Thank you! (CHECK OUT DarkUnderworld's writing. It's amazing!)
1. Wind

A/N: Hello! This is just a little back and forth between our two most complicated TMNT rivals. There are subtle (I hope subtle) adult innuendos and some adult language. I wanted to touch on the thought... what if Karai loved Leo? This is my story of what could happen.

I Don't own TMNT. I've just come to love writing about them!

...

**Chapter 1-Wind**

**Karai**

Those damn Turtles kept showing up out of nowhere! And they've been showing up more frequently. The few times before they had subdued three different squads who were out doing my bidding. All of them beaten down and a few even got taken in by police! I had enough of those meddlesome mutants... and so had my father. When power and trust were on the line and my ranks of soldiers failed, my father had no grace for me. There would be no more lost ground. I had to go and manage the next job myself.

My father had said unkind words and my face had still stung from his unkind actions. But I was going to prove him wrong! Ultimatums didn't sit well with me. It was funny, him ordering me to do in one night the very thing that he couldn't accomplish for decades. The Shredder ordered me to make sure his precious cargo was delivered on time. He had also bid me to kill one of the Turtles and as proof, lay its blood-stained bandana at his feet. It was enough of an incentive to save my own life. I just had to choose which one I would slay.

I could have swept in and taken out the youngest one or the smartest one... I could have chosen the most volatile one and made a mess of things.

But I wanted Leonardo.

He and I had a very...interesting relationship. Over the years we've shared few words and scores of narrow escapes. The first time our swords crossed he has bested me. The biggest mistake he made was letting me go that day. Since then I'd been training. And since then our worlds collided in tumultuous ways. He had spared my life, so when the time came where it was me who held the tip of my blade to his heart, I honorably returned the favor. He was my opponent, the only one most-deserving of the title. If I had to gamble my life it was going to be against his skillful blades.

Of Leonardo and the Shredder it was an easy choice to make. I was trapped between powers. I saw no way out other than death. I would have rather died at my enemy's opulent hand than under my father's indifferent judgment. So I set my plan and headed out with my Foot soldiers, making sure 'they' would find us and intercept. I laid my orders out plainly; be ruthless, overtake them like a flood. Do not kill them... and leave Leonardo to me.

And my men did as I said. It was mayhem on the rooftops on that cold autumn night. I made sure his path to me was clear. Seeing him stalk toward me sent the rush of life through my veins and I clashed my metal into his.

I gave him all of my strength, my best moves. When I started to hear him grunt and growl with each swing of his beautiful katana I knew he was giving his best as well. I ducked, spun and kicked him and flew over the pitch-top roofs, taunting him, berating him. I've never spoken to him as much as I did that night. But I knew exactly what to say to call the rage out of him. He was on me so quickly my nerves vibrated at his oncoming presence. The din of his and my fighters fell away and soon all that could be heard was our breath in the air as he chased me.

I landed on the hard gray top and parried just in time as his blades crashed into mine. All I was thinking was, "Yes, this feels good. If I die, I will die by the best!" We matched each other, like a poetic dance. I read his body like a book, his muscles told me each move they would make next. I locked eyes with him and I couldn't hide my smile. One of us would die tonight... I honestly didn't know who. A few more minutes passed and I began to get angry at body's floundering stamina. _Not now! Not against him!_ I cursed my weakening body. I didn't want it to end yet.

He caught me off-guard and my wrists twisted in pain as he spun my sword away. He slammed punches to each of my shoulders and pinned me to a wall. As I reached for my hidden blades, he held his twin katana against my throat, moments away from scissoring off my head. I looked into his eyes and thought about how unworthy I was to dirty his sword with my blood, and how lucky I was that I would not have to face the wrath of my father.

...

**Leonardo**

I had her against the wall. I've cornered her like this before but... this time was different. Her eyes would burn with malice and her lips would spit acid. She would be cold as steel, threatening to take my life as my blades were against her throat. She'd be planning her escape; a smoke bomb, a hidden shuriken. But this time she didn't struggle, her eyes were calm and she desperately tried to control her breathing. At first I was confused, thought it was another one of her tricks. I looked around and sensed that we were completely alone. I had chased her over countless rooftops to this spot; we were secluded among large smoke stacks under a chilly, moonlit, September sky.

She raised her hands slowly, showing the two small blades she kept hidden and let them drop. Hearing the sharp metal clang against the concrete roof sang through my ear canals and sent chills up my shell. I couldn't believe the way she was looking at me. She was surrendering to me; the type of surrender I secretly dreamt about but one I never thought would be offered to something like me. My thoughts went into a frenzy. I watched as the tips of her fingers rested on my tightening shoulders. I felt like I risked my life, allowing her to stroke up the sides of my neck and slide back down to my shoulders. It was worth the sensation she gave me. I wanted to feel more.

...

**Karai**

I think I confused him as my face fell from anguish, to relief, to gratitude. Soon this would all end and my father could fight his own battles. I wanted to thank him... touch him without the sting... kiss him. For a brief moment I thought I had gone mad, but then I knew that Leonardo and I were so much the same. We were children of the dark. We didn't have to be alone. We had fought... and he had won, he overpowered me and I was helpless. He could have killed me so easily, and death would have been fine with me... but I wanted him to take something else before he took my life.

...

**Leonardo**

I warily removed my katana from her throat and, I too, let them fall. I didn't know what to do with my empty hands so I placed my palms on wall behind her, closing the already small gap between us. I looked down on her small, toned frame and she looked up at me. Her soft, brown eyes, olive skin, pouting lips... I knew she was a woman but I'd never seen her as anything feminine or delicate. Not until that moment. I found myself touching those lips with my rough fingers. The shadows of clouds passed over her face and the pale light of the moon glistened across her open mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her chin.

_What the hell was I doing?_

With the last bit of sense I could muster, I clamped my hand over her throat and stared at her, searching for, pleading for any sign of deception. But there was none. She closed her eyes and I kissed her.

...

**Karai**

His mouth tasted pure, like I was being healed from the inside. I was so afraid that he would pull away and run. I heard his hands slide off of the wall and felt them gently fold to my waist. He held me tighter. I felt safe. I was hesitant to urge him any further. I wanted him to lead me. I wanted him to take me wherever he was willing to go. And I allowed him to go as deep as he wanted.

...

**Leonardo**

Feeling her pulse quicken... Feeling her body grow warm against me drove me to make a deathly dangerous decision. The want and desire within me became more important than my mortality. It was a frightening feeling; choosing to drop my defenses and expose my aching need. I was seducing my enemy and in turn betraying my family. I chose to let go of their hurt and bitter judgement and clung to her welcoming body. She wrapped herself around me. I was willingly defeated. We didn't say words. But we knew what each other wanted. It may have been my first time, but it could have been her last.

I let her down slowly; the cool air felt good wafting across my heated skin. I watched her dress as I sheathed my weapons. We stared at each other for a good while. She walked up to me and kissed me and I returned it once more. Then I backed away into the shadows. And that's when I allowed the guilt to pour in. I had no guilt for what had happened, just the guilt of knowing I would never tell my brothers what I had done. And the only thing I regret is that it wasn't love... It was a mutual understanding between two beings of the night... Normal society would never accept me and she understood that. Her actions weren't out of pity. I could tell she didn't want my pity either. We were sick of the abundant pain in our lives and helped each other steal a little pleasure. I never thought I would feel grateful toward her, even after all the evil she had done in the name of her father.

There was no bloodshed that night.I was grateful for that as well. And as for tomorrows obstacles, I knew she was level-headed enough to move past what we had done. She and I had our camps and we would stay faithful to those camps. But for that one moment in that one evening, I felt human because she was willing to give up the little humanity she had for me.

...

**Karai**

I may not have killed my enemies, but my men got the merchandise through, so my father allowed me to keep my life.

I've never forgotten that night. I tended my wounds, showered and lied in my bed, images, sounds and sensations I shared with him were still swarming in my head. I felt changed. I felt like he sapped out some of the poison in me. He didn't mind, he was immune to it. I didn't regret my actions, though I'd be a fool to tell anyone... I didn't have anyone to tell.

A strange smile crept across my face; a mutant turtle made me feel human. I didn't want the sun to rise. I didn't yet want to move out of that moment. I didn't want to think about how to move forward. I hoped that sometime in the future, somehow, we'd be able to figure this out. I knew he was my enemy and I could see the clearly drawn lines. I wouldn't disown my clan just as well as he wouldn't leave his kin. But when was I going to start to live for myself, no matter how high the cost? One day the darkness would claim me for all of the unmentionable things I had done. Before that time came I wanted to have the pleasure that lasts for more than one night. I knew I didn't deserve to love him and I knew I didn't deserve his love. But we were all we had.

...

...

A/N: Yikes! So here's the first chapter. What do you think? Reviews are SOOOOO welcome!


	2. Water

**Chapter 2-Water**

**Karai **

A month later my soldiers and I had run into the Turtles by happenstance. They were scouting and so were we. I had hoped I'd have been able to find Leonardo before something like this happened. Before, I searched everywhere and I couldn't locate him. We finally faced each other in the fray and he rushed against me fiercely, blades shining. His eyes were dark and unreadable. He came at me faster and faster. He chose to shut me out. He acted as if nothing had ever happened... as if he never kissed me... as if he was never inside of me... and it fucking hurt! I flipped away from him and relentlessly started slicing at his nearest brother's flesh. I think it was the one who wore red. I cut him deep, many times. I wanted to teach Leonardo a lesson. His rejection was spewing like lava though my heart but I made sure he would deal with the consequences.

I heard Leonardo scream my name. I turned around and his blade bit through the skin of my right shoulder. I crashed to the pavement as alarms sounded and red and blue lights flickered in the distance. I saw him and his brothers carry, no, it was the orange one, away and my men took me.

I awakened the next day in my room, bandaged up and alone. I was later summoned to see my father and I limped to his chamber. I knelt before him and recalled the events of the previous night. A draw, in my father's mind, was still a failure. Yet another unsuccessful venture, and my Master had finally had enough of my insolence. I had told him that I was not sure if I had killed one, but it was probably dead, judging by the damage I had done. The Shredder had threatened me with excommunication and death. At the time, I would have chosen death if he had asked me. It would have been a welcome relief. The shooting pain of the laceration in my shoulder and my father's detest of me, could not be outshined by the pain of the blatant refusal from the one who had cut me.

My father said he had enough; he would deal with the Turtles himself. I bowed and left after my father spat his last word of disgust at me and put me out of commission until I was battle-ready and useful to him. So much for the concern of my well-being against my father's pride. I went back to my room and wished Leonardo would have struck my heart.

...

**Leonardo**

My Little Brother died. Twice. There was so much blood loss but my Brilliant Brother was able to bring him back. Once he was stable and sleeping and the mess cleaned up, my Second-In-Command sat by the operating bed, wiping the tears from his red bandana, holding tightly to our baby brother's hand.

I couldn't stand to watch any longer. It was all my fault.

I should have sought her out and spoke to her instead of lying low. Honestly, I didn't know what to say. My arrogance hid my hunger for a while. Then my resolve quickly disintegrated and I couldn't just forget what had happened. I did like what we had done but I thought that once was enough. I was wrong. I was selfish, disregarding our delicate situation... and her feelings. At the time, my loins did not care... So, how would I ask my sworn enemy to be bedfellows and, all the while, keep the severity of our rivalry separate?

It wasn't likely that I would find true companionship with someone I could love, and someone who would love me back. And Karai's life was just as twisted and dark... There was no one for us on the outside we'd be cruel enough to let in. I hoped that she would understand that. Unfortunately, when we ran into each other during our patrol, I had to make a choice. I chose my brothers. I tried to fight her down as quickly as I could and then fallback. I had to hide my intentions just a bit longer and talk to her later without catching curious eyes. She tried to search me but I pushed her away. I shouldn't have done that. And then I saw her snap and she slipped away from me... and tried to slay my brother.

Thinking on those things, I sat on the floor in the blackness of my room, trying to figure out why she hadn't struck me? Why did she turn away from me, completely unguarded and target my family? She knew that I would retaliate. She knew I could have killed her. Why didn't I?

Because I would never cut down my foe with their back turned.

Damn it! I shouldn't have crossed that line, especially with her. My family had paid the price for my sins. Well, never again. That would never happen again. I started this, I would finish it. Alone. But I wanted to wait until I was sure that my baby brother was strong enough, that they all were strong enough, in case I didn't come back. I would stay away from her until we all were strong enough.

...

**Karai**

The Shredder was an evil man. If his inept scouts could not find the Turtles he would lure the Turtles to himself. My father lived by a different code: get what you want by any means necessary. He sent a calling card to their red-headed friend, that if the mutants didn't show up at his appointed place and time, he would make them pay.

Only Leonardo showed up. It was enough for my father.

I was up in the scaffolds, watching it all unfold. My tender wound throbbed at the sight of the blue-banded ninja. He had let me live once again. I wondered if he would try to finish me as well after what I did to his brother.

The checked one another in the cool darkened of the abandoned warehouse. He lectured something to the Shredder, about having enough of his threats and how it would end tonight. My father laughed at the 'freak' saying that this would not end until he and everyone he cared about was dead.

There were no more words after that.

I saw how Leonardo had hesitated and risked falling prematurely against my father's claws. He wasted so much energy trying to defeat him without maiming him. He was a fool to think he could prevent the inevitable. Even though my father's intentions of killing them had always been clear, I'd sometimes have this false hope that someday he would just give up on them and move back to Japan, or change his mind and call a truce. My father, although fully trained and healthy for his age, was getting older. And his oldest enemies were just in their prime. No matter what I had said, or how many times his plans were thwarted, my father would not let his shameless infatuation go. I knew the story of how the feud started between him and Hamato Yoshi. But he killed Hamato. And still, after twenty years he felt the need to kill the mutant sons of Hamato's mutant pet rat. It wasn't money or power that drove my father... It was the total destruction of everything connected to the man who married the woman my father loved. That feud had begun with a woman.

I watched as my father fought madly, attacking the being that vowed to keep the people of this city safe from 'villains' like him. I watched as my sworn enemy continually got the better of my father. I gasped when I saw Leonardo kick the mask and helmet off of the Shredder's head. My eyes watered as they ran over the mangled features of my father's face. I winced at the sound of the Shredder's talons scape across Leonardo's shell. At that moment something broke in me. My heart and my allegiance, once frantic in opposition, went void. If this is what they wanted to do, had to do, then so be it... But I can't stop myself from wondering what would have happened if I had intervened. Who would I have stood beside? Why would I have chosen one over the other? Which one would have killed me first? It's probably best that I didn't interfere. Besides, the terror I felt inhibited me from moving off the perch I was spying from. Why was I afraid; what made this bout different from all the others? Somehow I knew that it would be the final fight. I didn't want to be a part of that. I watched as my father and my... I watched as they tore each other to shreds. Once blood was drawn I realized my hopeless dilemma; It didn't matter to me who struck the last blow. I was going to forever hate the one who walked away alive.

...

**Leonardo**

This was the man who threatened my family and terrorized my friends. This was the man who hunted us like animals and used his power to corrupt an entire city. This man... was her father.

I knew that if it ever happened this way that it would be a solemn moment. An exhaling breath would wash over the entirety of New York because our biggest foe would finally be dead. I slipped my sword out of his body swiftly; his blood became a large puddle beneath him. I had rehearsed over and over in my mind the last thing I would say to Oroku if it were me who landed the finishing blow. I planned on staring at him, teeth clenched, katana raised, towering over him with justice as my pedestal... But because of her... Because of that one night of delicious weakness, I dishonored him by looking away as the murky light in his eyes snuffed out. A bitter taste filled my mouth as I wiped his blood from my weapon. I fell to my knees, tired. Peace and disgust warred within my stomach. I knew she was looking down at me, somewhere from up in the darkness, glaring and cursing me. We both knew this would happen someday. One day, it was going to be him or me. For her sake... Only... I wished it had been me. I knew what it felt like to loose a father, to see him die. I knelt there, unmoving, giving her more than enough time to wreak her vengeance on me. I don't think I would have fought her if she tried to slice my own throat, yet she never came. Soon after, my brothers surrounded me and carried me home. They celebrated and congratulated over our fallen enemy, the vendetta of Shredder's daughter was not allowed to dampen the evening. Once they had gone to bed and left me alone in the dojo, lying before the shrine of my father... I wept for Karai.

...

**Karai**

I took my father's body to Japan where I and our clan members there buried him in the Foot's shrine along with our other great fallen leaders. As his heir I became the leader of the clan in the American sect. I could have stayed in my father's homeland and called my faithful brethren out of New York. But I told them that I would not run away, not as long as the one who killed my father still breathed.

I came back to New York with the Clan Counsel's blessing, assuring me safe haven once I had sought my vengeance. But I wouldn't need their safety. No one would care if I killed a mutant turtle. And as much as my rage and sorrow hungered for bloodshed, I didn't want to kill him. I wanted him to suffer.

I took my place as head of Oroku Corporation and poured out my wrath and mourning on insignificant rivals. I had cut off the fingers of minor gang leaders, visualizing that it was his brothers' blood leaking to the ground. I blackmailed competing business men, had them on their knees begging me not to show their wives the photos and videos of them and their favorite hookers in the back seat of rental cars. The grovelling abaited the rage I had toward Leonardo... but it soon became 'not enough'.

When I oversaw our black market operations at the docks, I didn't feel him lurking in the shadows. When I sent my ground troops to collect protection money from the small businesses in Chinatown or rough up stray gang members on our turf, my men would return, reporting no sightings of the Turtles. It had been four months since he killed my father; six months since our midnight tryst. I knew that it would be a while before he and his brothers would resurface again. But as the weeks went by I started to wonder, with the Shredder gone, maybe he and his family would leave too.

That would've been great for business. I would have done as I pleased, unopposed. I would've had the underbelly of this wretched city under my thumb. I would have more money and power than my father ever had. Why should I have cared that they no longer considered the Foot a threat?

_Because you must avenge me... _My father's voice spirited through my mind. Even in death his soul could not rest. Even in death, he beckoned me.

The thought of my father's work left unfinished is not what bothered me. What bothered me was who I was left with. I didn't get to make the choice. Fate made the decision for me; it took my father and left me Leonardo. But if my father had won... somehow I fooled myself into thinking that with the Turtles dead my father would've had more time to cultivate a functional relationship with me. He would finally sit me down and ask me 'about me'. I would be able to find out what he enjoyed doing. Looking back, I knew so little about him. I never really played the role of a traditional daughter; I was trained to want what he wanted; trained to become what he wanted me to be. He used my honor toward him as my father to spur my loyalty to him as my Master. It seemed cliché, that not matter who one's father was or what he had, a daughter only ever wanted his love. I've known for years that my affection was not on my father's wishlist; just my reverence of him. I had done so much for him, fought for him, stole for him, killed for him, given my body in detestable ways. I did it all for satisfactory words of praise to a man who refused to let me see his face.

Instead, I was left with Leonardo. I had also fooled myself into thinking that once the Shredder was dead, I would be able to have what I really wanted, except I wasn't sure of what I wanted. No, that was a lie... I didn't know HOW to get what I wanted. The worst part was that my subconscious knew more about impossibilities that I did.

I was in my bed one evening, rolled onto the floor, awakened from a nightmare. In my dream I was on a rooftop with him and he walked into a door that was flooded in light. He closed the door and I couldn't follow him.

Shaking away the remnants of the dream, I looked at myself in the floor-length mirror, panting. I knew then, why I had ordered my best men to search the city nightly and find Leonardo. It was not for revenge. It was because I didn't want to be left in the darkness by myself.

...

**Leonardo**

I woke up in bondage. I was tied to a chair. The blood in my head beat with pain as I focused my eyes on the two Foot ninjas guarding the door of the sparse room I was held prisoner. I chided myself for grinning. I knew she would find me someday. I didn't think it would have taken almost a year for her to confront me. And I was all alone when the Foot attacked me. I'm surprised that I'm still alive. But I guess even she has enough honor not to kill someone in their sleep. And then she stepped in. She caused fear, mixed with another emotion I was too ashamed to admit, to fill my gut. She smiled at me menacingly. "How have you been, Leonardo?"

...

A/N: Comments and reviews are appreciated.


	3. Fire

**Chapter 3-Fire**

**Karai **

"How have you been, Leonardo?" I asked him cheerfully.

He didn't respond.

"It has been such a long time since we've seen each other, I thought you might have moved away. I'm glad to know that we are still neighbors."

"What do you want?" He said evenly to me.

He lifted his eyes to me and I swore they could have pieced my soul if they were loaded. I looked over his injuries and huffed. He could have taken a lot more than he had. He straightened himself in the wooden chair he was strapped to; both wrists tied to the arms, both ankles tied to the front legs and his chest tied to the back of the chair.

I pulled out little white dagger hidden in the sleeve of my kimono. I fondled the handle, teasing the blade near his face. "What do you think I want?"

He looked at me and grimaced. "You want what any monster like you would want... Revenge for your monster of a father."

My stomach quaked. "You are not one to talk. I could say the same for you and your brother as to why you killed my father."

"You and I both know the Shredder hunted us at his own volition. In the end, you did nothing to help your father. And my brother is still alive. Again, no thanks to you."

I gasped. I'm not sure why I did. It could have been the shock of relief or the pang of failure. Instead of dwelling on what could have very well been the latter, I slapped him clean across his face.

"Leave us!" I dismissed my guards. I locked the door behind them. I stalked around Leonardo, my eyes preying upon him. I was so angry at him. I wanted to cut him inch by inch and toss his pieces in the sewer. I wanted to hear him beg for his life. I wanted him to beg me to end his life... I wanted to make him suffer!

No, no I knew what I wanted and it wasn't that. Old habits...

I stood before him, my hands still toying with the little white dagger. The way he stared me down shook me to my core. I decided to try for what I wanted.

"Leonardo, I didn't bring you here to balance the books of our deceased fathers' past. I would like to propose a brand new ledger between us..."

He wasn't buying it. I stepped closer. "I am tired. Aren't you? Finally you and I are both free to lead as we want to... To be the people we want to be. We no longer have to answer to someone else's desires. We can now pursue or own."

"The only thing my Sensei desired was for his children to have safe and happy lives. Unlike you, Karai, ours was a loving father, not a tyrannical lord."

I knew my father wasn't the best. I knew he put his ventures before my needs. I knew I was just his tool... It hurt that it had been so obvious to everyone else.

"I know, Leonardo... So how can you blame me for wanting something better?"

I stood behind my captive turtle and placed my hands on his tense shoulders... I grinned. I knew his mind was going back to that one night we had shared.

"I'm calling a truce." I said.

He practically spit his response. "You know I don't believe you. What if I refuse?"

I scraped the blade of my dagger along the pebbly skin of his neck. The sound made the tiny hairs on my neck stand on end. "If you refuse... More of us will die and our lives will be ruined, tormented by our loss. I have been tormented enough and I have no one else to lose... But you do."

I came back around and met him face to face. I took the dagger and cut through the rope binding his right hand.

"I think we both want as much peace our cruel lives will allow." I put my dagger away and offered my hand.

...

**Leonardo**

I looked at her outreached hand and the strange calmness in her face. What she said had made sense. By I've only known her to be conniving and senseless.

"What are we agreeing to?" I ask.

"We are agreeing to stay out of each other's affairs. You know the boundaries of my turf and the business I conduct. Stay out of them. And if we cross paths on outside situations, it's fair game... But no killing. Only skill. If my men cross the line, do with them as you will."

I nodded my head. I would be naïve to think that in the pursuit of peace necessary evils were set aside. "Are you saying that you will not seek revenge from me?"

"I promise." She said sternly. "You and your brothers will not be pursued by me or any of my soldiers. You allow me to run my business as I please and you are allowed to be the idealist vigilantes you've always been ."

My face showed disbelief but she adds. "You keep the innocent ones safe, I'll keep the bad ones under control... Truce?" She holds out her hand again for me to shake. It felt like no less the equivalence to bargaining with the devil...

I took her hand and shook it once... Then yanked her close to me. "I hold your word as your honor, Karai." I said with warning.

She grinned and licked her lips. "Good. Now that we have have gotten business out of the way..."

She loosened the belt of her black kimono; her bare skin peeked through the silken folds. She made no attempt to be modest; the rounds of her breasts flashed in my sight. My face began to flush and I averted my eyes. I couldn't let this happen again.

"There is a hidden, fine-print section to our verbal contract I'd like to discuss..." She purred. "I know you didn't forget that cold autumn night. Neither did I. I realized then that there are other... more amicable ways of making each other suffer." She said as she let her kimono slip further.

She leaned forward and brushed her cheek against mine. It took everything in me not to pull her close or push her away. She smelled good.

"You'll keep your word... You'll leave my family out of this?" I breathed against the nape of her neck.

She pulled back and looked at me, surprised at my compliance to the arrangement she offered. She nodded.

I could see the tiny uniform dots of healed skin running up and along the thin scar over her right shoulder. Without thinking, I pushed away the robe. It was the only blemish marring her smooth skin. I had put it there. I ran my free hand along the old wound. I still didn't know why she refused to block my strike. She cupped my chin and guided my eyes to hers.

"Do not look at me that way. I deserved so much more. I am sure I left more behind on your brother's body. And my father's body is buried and gone... Truce."

She bent her head and pressed her lips to mine. She rubbed her hands all over me. I felt sick because my body was giving in to the woman who I allowed to practically kill my brother. And didn't she care that I ended her father's life? Her mouth didn't mind. Her fingers didn't mind. The way her feminine scent flooded my nostrils told me that she did not mind.

I was terrified because I started not to mind either.

I balled my restrained hand into a fist and held onto the arm of the chair with my free hand, my knuckles cramping.

My heart needed her, begged her to stop setting my flesh on fire. Yet, my flesh wanted to be consumed. I became a pitiful puddle of a man, unraveling from the ministrations she worked upon me as she knelt between my fettered legs. I lost my mind. I wanted to die, but not like this. I wanted to... I wanted her to...

"Cut my ropes." I pleaded breathlessly. If I was going to forsake my family, I was going to do it in my own way.

She sat in my lap, straddling me, wrapping her legs around me. She removed a golden dagger sheathed in her hair. Her long ebony tendrils fell in layers down her back. She easily cut through the rugged coil of rope from my body and arm. I didn't wait for her to free my legs. I leveled us to the floor and ground myself into her. She muffled a cry and I stifled a growl. She sucked along the inflamed nerves of my neck. I ripped away her cumbersome robe and kissed and licked the mark I'd carved into her shoulder. Her hills and valleys tasted sweet and salty. Mouth-watering and bitter.

"Harder." She hissed in my ear. We slew each other with pleasure and pain. I felt like such an awful bastard. Whenever I began to enjoy myself, I dug into her roughly, wanting to hurt her... but she pulled at me, wanting more. I became numb in every other place she didn't care about, and we rode those demonically desperate waves until my muscles ached and my mouth was dry and my knees were raw. I wanted her to see the guilt in my eyes but hers were closed and she wouldn't stop kissing me.

...

**Karai**

"Cut my ropes." He demanded. I looked up at him from where I was kneeling between his legs. His face was toward the ceiling. He was gasping for air. I smiled. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. I straddled him and eagerly cut his body free... he didn't allow me to waste time unbinding his legs. He forced me back onto the hardwood floor and ravaged me. I begged him on with one-worded requests. He gave in fully. There was such passion and fire within him, through him. It was such blissful torture. When I thought I hadn't anymore to give, he squeezed it out of me.

And when he laid upon me, fatigued and fallen, all I wanted to do was kiss him.

...

**Leonardo**

I went straight home. I soothed my brother's worried faces when I walked through the door, showing them that I was physically fine. I had given them the facts, that I had been captured by the Foot and brought to Karai who had offered us a truce. I'd told them that I believed her words of neutrality. I didn't explain to them why I believed her. I let my short and sufficient syllables tumble out my mouth as I made my way to the bathroom.

I was Shame itself. I couldn't get the sensations out of my system. Just once more, I lied to myself as I relived the sin I had committed in the solitude of the shower. The tepid water sprayed the back of my head as I watched the suds and dirt and residue circle the drain, wishing my haunting memories and wicked acts could follow them down. I hated myself. I knew this wasn't over. I knew that soon, more than later, I would purposefully wander alone on a rooftop or in a dark alley, be willingly beaten and blindfolded by the Foot, awake in her chambers, and happily, horridly drink down her poison.

...

**Karai**

I couldn't believe we were doing this. How could ones such as Leonardo and myself find this quiet happiness after the opposing lives we've led? Where would we go from here? Would he someday tell his family about me? Or would he accept their complete hatred and distrust of me and simply run away with me? Yes. I would leave all of this behind if it meant being able to feel the way I felt in his arms, continually. I had nothing else to gain that I didn't already have. Money and power... those things belonged to my father before they belonged to me. I could have buried those things along with him.

Leonardo conquered me, not with swords or words, but with his understanding. He understood who and what we were. My father was the one would called them 'abominations', not me. I was never that self-righteous. It never mattered to me that he was only half human. So was I. My inhumanity was on the inside. The only thing that mattered at that point was him.

...

**Leonardo**

Why was she doing this? She couldn't have been happy with this. I've never been more than a stubborn thorn to her. What was she gaining from this? Was my humiliation worth more to her than my blood? Would she someday pull the curtains on our atrocities so I lose the respect and love of my family? Was she acting as my Trojan horse, getting close enough to me, capturing the most secret part of me, and then taking me down from the inside? There had to have been something greater to follow all of this. I had to find my focus again and remind myself that Karai was nothing more than my enemy. She had always been a snake, a sly, venomous creature with a horde of ulterior motives. She had always been a liar. Her sincerity was the farthest thing from my mind.

...

A/N: Any comments? Things seem to be getting more complicated.


	4. Earth

**Chapter 4-Earth**

**Leonardo**

She became a distraction. A surprisingly pleasant one. I never planned on giving this a chance, but all of a sudden I saw her in a new light. We began to spend more time together, got to know each other better. Of course I was cautious. I'd been that way since the first time we crashed into each other's lives.

Her laughter was foreign to me but it suited her. And I'd realized I hadn't laughed in a while either. Our tangled relationship finally felt right. Soon, our past didn't matter anymore. She dug up the small, withering brightness within me and I began to shine along with her. She accepted me and, in turn, earned my acceptance. I couldn't believe how swiftly she... well... stole my heart. I thought I'd been careful to keep my feelings secure. She was sly. She was my equal, my opposite, and I needed her.

I found the courage to bring her to the Lair to meet my family. Aside from the shock and confusion... and a long explanation from me about my keeping such secrets, they understood. I hoped that someday they too, in spite of the dangerous life we had, could find someone to... Love.

I didn't think that it would be easy. Although our pasts wouldn't restrict us from moving forward, I didn't want parts of the past creeping up and reeking havoc, delaying the happiness we promised each other. I wanted to do things right...

I made up my mind. Enough time had gone by. I had something I needed to ask her and I wanted her to hear it from my lips alone. I had to tell Karai about the woman I loved.

...

**Karai**

I've never broken my word. And I never would. My threats weren't shallow and my promises were always kept. There was no exaggeration. I made sure my will was infallible by keeping a tight rein on my tongue.

I also tightened the closure of my lily kimono as I sat across from Leonardo. He was explaining to me why he could no longer have sex with me. He used words like 'just, only, guilt and wrong' when he described what he had with me. Then he used words like 'new, happy, free, beautiful... Light... to describe what he found with 'her'.

I suppose I shouldn't have been so hurt. He never said that he loved me. And I was a fool to think my actions spoke louder than a true confession.

He was so respectful, such a gentleman. He said that he hadn't laid with her, and he wouldn't until he spoke with me. I told him that I was fine with breaking our secret clause and that the rest of our truce was still valid. My exact words were "Leonardo, don't be so serious! Only you would turn innocent fun into an arranged marriage."

That son of a bitch thanked me and left. He walked out of my door. It was sunny that day.

I sat in my chair a full hour, just staring at the wall. Every horrible thought was running to the front of my mind so I opted to think of nothing.

I couldn't... I couldn't... He...

He...

"How dare he! Used me! Such a desperate fuck! Monster! You monster! Desperate, desperate whore! Worthless, insignificant, worthless insignificant! Not worth a shit! You're dead! Dead!"

I want sure if I was cursing him or myself. My sight went red as I my body violently tremored on the floor in front of my floor length mirror. I wretched at my haggard appearance.

"No, no, we are equal, equal!"

I let Leonardo's madness eat away at me. Surely, he must have been fucking insane, to think a normal, human woman, a naive little prick of a girl, would look at him and know him and understand him better than I.

"I'm not insane!"

I couldn't function. I couldn't eat, I wanted to sleep but my nightmares haunted me. Instead of him being my relief, Leonardo had become my distraction. I couldn't move forward without him. He was so selfish! How couldn't he not know that I needed him? He was lost, distracted by the hollow promises of a world we could never be a part of. I've excepted it. What the hell was wrong with him? He was going to get hurt. I had to do something before he got hurt!

Then it all clicked. It was all so perfectly clear. I knew what I had to do. I had to remind him of who he was... of where he came from, where he belonged... to whom he belonged.

I went to my soldiers and gave them a task. They completed the task with stealth and swiftness. I cleaned myself up, dressed for the occasion. Everything was set perfectly for him. All he had to do was choose. And if making the decision became difficult, I would help him choose. His life, his hatred, his turmoil, his heart and attention, everything he was, even the things he refused to admit about himself, belonged to me.

"And it's fine for me to kill you if I have to. I won't break any promises or go back on my word if I kill you. Is not like you're part of his family." I said to the young lady, tied and gagged in front of me. I touched her smooth, dark skin and gazed into her big brown eyes...They were warm and bright, even against the fear I caused her.

I hated her! I didn't want to wait for him to show up. I wanted to slice open her throat right then and be done with this whore who had filled my Leonardo with such confusion.

...

**Leonardo**

Never, never trust your enemy. No matter what peace they offer, remember that they will always hold dear their original intentions toward you.

I should have known Karai would never keep her word. She never had any honor. She was never taught how valuable it was. I had to show her one last time.

I cut down the messengers she sent. After they told me why I was being summoned, I knew there was no turning back. My only mission was to save the woman I loved.

My brothers followed me without hesitation. I made a promise to myself that I would apologize to them for lying once this was over.

I knew the layout of her building all too well. We fought to kill, climbing to the top of her tower, barging through her chamber door... She had no idea how alone she was.

"Karai!" I roared. I saw her hovering over my love, pulling back her head by the curls of he hair, displaying a sharp dagger pointed at her vulnerable throat.

I didn't hear one word she said. I just held tight to my sword and quickly walked toward her. I would never let this happen again. This had to end.

...

**Karai**

"It's time you stopped living in a fantasy world, Leonardo, and make a..."

He marched toward me, one katana aimed at my chest. He barely let me get my last word out. I was frozen by the look in his eyes... Total rejection. They were cold and animalistic, laced with a level of disgust more potent than my father ever dared. There was no tomorrow for us in his eyes. I could have reacted, but I did not...He had made his choice ages ago. It was never going to be me. So why would I have wanted to escape his blade and live another day?

...

**Leonardo**

It dipped into her skin so smoothly. The hilt of my sword rested between her breasts. The pain cracked over her face and then melted into the surrendered calmness I had seen once before. I removed my weapon sharply and Karai fell to the ground.

For some reason, as my brothers untied and tended to my love, I knelt over Karai. I watched her fight to breath. She looked at me and smiled.

"I was wrong about you, Leonardo. You are nothing like me, you're... you are not d-darkness like me. You are not a slave to the darkness like me."

I sat and listened to her strained words. I would stay and look at her until the last breath. I owed it to her, my greatest rival. Then she reached out her hand to me... And I took it. Her words were soft and clear. "I love you... I love because... you were the only light I h-had."

I shook my head. I should have said it back... Allowed her to die hearing those words said to her at least once in her pitiful life. "Karai... I... I'm sorry."

...

**Karai**

I nodded my head. It was just as well. I wanted him to lie to me but I knew he wouldn't. I couldn't stop my tears however. "Don't let me go into the darkness alone." I pleaded with him one last time. He held my hand tighter but his face started to grow dim in my vision.

As I felt myself slipping, felt the cold fingers of darkness rise around and beneath me, fear shot up my spine and I panicked. I didn't want to go alone! I raised my dagger to his throat.

Then it all went black.

...

**Leonardo**

I saw her eyes fly open with fright. She said that she didn't want to go alone. She tried to take me with her as her arm came swinging at me with her knife. By instinct, I twisted it away and sliced her throat. Her dark eyes became even more so and she exhaled. I closed the lids of her eyes and stood.

Her paleness and stillness bothered me. I felt like a part of my being died with her...Karai... Why didn't you tell me before? I wish I'd known it all meant so much more to you. Maybe...

My family shook me out of my thoughts and the woman I loved wrapped her arms around me. We left that desolate place together, making sure that no one would ever know we were there.

Later Oroku corporation fractured and was absorbed into other companies.

Later I would stop thinking of all that had happened in the darkness of our lives. Later I would be able to move forward in the kind of happiness that so few people experience.

Later I would watch the full moon rise on a cool autumn night and the smell of kindling would fill the air. And I would be able to think of her without the sting. Because of Karai, I came to understand the cost of such happiness for creatures like us. Because of Karai I promised to hold on to those I love and be grateful for the peace in my life. Such things, I also came to understand, Karai's life was not graced with. If I was her light, her only light, then perhaps she was never truly consumed by the darkness. I hope someday we can both find eternal rest in this truth.

...

...

The End

...

...

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. This was just a flowing thought that came to me over the past week. Kind of Tragic but most romances are! Please review if so compelled.


End file.
